


What It's All For

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a nurse.  Jensen is a mechanic.  They end up living a happy life together with their three kids and one on the way.  Sometimes Jared only needs to remember this to remind himself why all his hard work is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's All For

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay...sooooo....I wasn't going to write this. As a joke for jesaku, because she misses my stories (and real life is preventing me from writing much right now) I was going to post a little drabble to my friend's page. However, my drabbles always become something more and so this turned into a fill for a prompt that rifle53 left me as a little humorous comment. I hope you guys like it.  
> Disclaimer: I am just borrowing names an faces for fun. Also - all mistakes are my own.

Jared doesn't know how he finds the energy to get through the day sometimes. He really doesn't. Sometimes he thinks he'll drop halfway through the day.

Then he hears the watery cry of a newborn and he remembers.

He loves his job. Deciding on taking a nursing position in the labor and delivery ward is definitely a case of finding something you love and making a career of it.

No matter how much he loves his job, however, he is absolutely exhausted. It's hard enough assisting in three natural births and one cesarean section but adding getting through a third trimester of pregnancy makes the work draining.

He wants to sit on the couch and leave the tasks of making dinner and feeding the kids dinner to Jensen. There's no way Jensen will complain. Having a fourth baby was his bright idea, not that Jared didn't want one, and he's been doing everything in his power to make things easy for Jared now that he's hugely pregnant.

Pulling up to their home, Jared can see that Jensen's still working. Building the extended garage off of the house had been a genius ideas. It lets Jensen take work from his mechanic route home with him, thus cutting down on the hours he is away. It doubles as a daycare situation for their son, Jimmy, who at age four already knows how to change oil, a tire, and brake pads. Jimmy is happier working in the garage with Jensen, more so than anyone Jared's ever met...aside from actually Jensen himself.

Stepping out of the car is difficult now; even in utero his son makes sure that he's the center of Jared's attention, kicking him hard before he hoists himself out. "Jen?"

A voice drifts out from the garage, muffled and giving clear clues that Jensen is still underneath some vehicle currently out of Jared's range of sight. "In here, babe."

A miniature version of Jensen comes barreling out of the garage, hands filthy but smile bright enough to negate that fact. "Papa! Look. It's a...it's a...a..." Jimmy is brandishing a wrench. Jared knows it probably has a name but it's beyond his expertise and he can't help his son out.

"What're you doing with that wrench, Jim?" Jared smiles and makes his way towards the open garage, leaning against the edge.

"I...I...Daddy was taking off the tire and I tol' him this was the right wrench but he didn't use it and then his wrench got stuck and I...and I...I tol' him. But he didn't listen to me." The words tumble out of his mouth in a hurry, each one tinged with the type of excitement only a four year old could have.

Jared has to laugh at that. "He didn't, huh? Well maybe Daddy should listen to you next time." Ruffling Jimmy's hair, Jared's heart warms at the happy smile on his son's face.

"I know. I tol' him, papa." Jumping from one foot to the next, Jimmy practically wiggles with childish energy.

"Yeah, you told me," comes Jensen's deeper voice as he steps out of the garage, wiping his hands on the already stained thighs of his jeans. "You're just too smart for me, kiddo." He flashes Jimmy a smile before landing his gaze on Jared. "Hey, babe." His dirty hand hovers over the swell in Jared's middle, so close it can almost touch,

Shaking his head, small smile fixed in place on his lips, Jared pulls Jensen's hand to his stomach. "It's okay. I gotta wash my scrubs anyway. You can put your filthy paws all over your little hellion." His smile widens when Jensen's hands, rough and calloused from all the manual labor they do every day, turn gentle and adoring with each searching sweep of his fingers. "He was all over the place today."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's quiet now." Jared finds a way to lean forward and finally give his husband a kiss in greeting. "Where are Sienna and Veronica?"

"They're still with your mother. She said something about having a girls' day or something. I didn't question it. I had a ton of work to do here and it was a lot easier to get it done with only Jimmy running around."

Jared nods. He completely understands. Luckily, when he has to work day shifts, his mother takes the girls, who at three and two are far too young to be running around Jensen's garage. He knows their working and daycare situations are unconventional but they work. He's got a ton of support from his family and while everyone thinks they're crazy in having four children so close in age, they are happy. Plus, Jimmy is one hyper child. Working with Jensen seems to be the only trick that actually winds him down. "So, it's just the three of us for dinner then?"

"I think so. She said something about keeping them over night so she doesn't have to worry about getting here early for your shift tomorrow." Wiping his brow, Jensen sighs. "Sometimes I wish you didn't have to work."

"I know. But...I love my job." Jared shrugs and catches Jensen's hand with a tight squeeze.

"I know you do. And I'm glad. I just...I worry you work too hard and..." His words drawl off and he finishes them with a noncommittal hand-gesture, swirling his hand in the air.

Jared finishes for him. "And then I come home to you and you make everything okay." They both smile at each other for a breath. Jensen's right though; work does put a lot of strain on Jared's body. Even so, it has its rewards. "I got to help deliver a breech baby today. It was kinda amazing. Kinda made me stop freaking out over if this little guy doesn't go head down soon." He knows Jensen will catch onto how intense that fact really is. Jared is good at his job and very little sways him. But when he's pregnant all bets are off. He internalizes every situation and works himself into worrying over what would happen if he was in his patients' places. It's his fourth pregnancy in five years and he's sure the hospital is more accustomed to his pregnancy quirks than his usual personality.

"It's going to be fine either way, Jay. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." Jared gives a smile to squash Jensen's fretting. "You know what else I know?"

Scratching at the back of his neck, Jensen shakes his head. "No. What?"

"You're going to make me dinner tonight. Then you're going to wash our filthy child, put Jimmy to bed and rub my feet." The smirk that spreads over his face is the perfect combination of innocence and deviance.

"I am, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hmm..." Jensen's words are cut off by Jimmy practically crawling up his leg. "Ouff...Jimmy...careful!" He reaches down and hoists his son onto his hip. "You wanna help me make dinner little guy?"

Jimmy wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "Ugh, no. I wanna fix the car, daddy."

"Tomorrow munchkin. The car needs to take a break and it looks like papa does too. So how about you help me out?" Jensen shifts Jimmy, bouncing him higher so that he's settled more securely in his father's arms.

Taking a while to think about it, tiny wheels in his head turning wildly, Jimmy nods with so much enthusiasm it looks like his head will bounce off. "Okay, daddy." He turns to Jared and smiles. "What do you want to eat, papa? Ice cream? Can you want ice cream so we can have it for dinner?"

The sight of his son so earnestly pleading for ice cream is too adorable and Jared takes Jimmy's face in both hands and plants a kiss to his cheek. "No ice cream for dinner. But how about tacos. Wanna have a taco night?"

"Yeah! With three cheeses? Can we have three cheeses?"

Putting Jimmy down on the floor, Jensen nods. "We can have five cheeses if you want, buddy."

"Daddy, I don't think there are five cheeses. There is white cheese and yellow cheese and orange cheese." With a gesture too dramatic and intense for his age, Jimmy throws his hands out and shakes his head like he can't believe his father could possibly believe there are more than three cheeses. Still shaking his head, he scampers ahead of his parents, making his way to their front door before them.

The laugh that leaves Jared's mouth is playful and worried at the same time. "Jen, you better hope this little one," he gestured to his belly, "isn't a know it all like Jimmy. You're no match for two of them."

"Not worried." Jensen grabs at Jared's middle and leaves another gray smudge in his wake. "Right little guy? You know there are more than three cheeses." The baby kicks out at his palm, rolling so that Jensen can feel the slow drag against his touch. "See. He agrees."

Watching his husband talk to their unborn child makes a lot of things more real for Jared. "Oh, god...Jen...four babies. What the hell are we thinking?"

"We're thinking that we make pretty damn awesome babies. We're thinking that we both wanted a big family and you're amazing enough to make that happen. I'm thinking I like seeing you getting round and heavy with our children." Making a mischievous grab of Jared's rear, complete with a dirty hand-print, Jensen winks.

"Possessive bastard." Despite swatting at his husband's hand, Jared laughs.

"Always." Holding the front door open for his pregnant husband, Jensen steps aside and lets him through. "Now get your hot ass to the couch and don't you dare move till Jimmy and I call you." He points a forceful finger in the direction of their den and Jensen's expression goes serious. "Go."

"Yes, sir." Jared doesn't need to be told twice. He's been on his feet all day and his husband is more than capable of wrangling their child while whipping up something to eat. The house seems empty without Sienna and Veronica, which is a rare occurrence in their lives. There is plenty of room for another baby, maybe even two more, but usually their three kids are making quite a ruckus when Jared goes home from work, all three of them clamoring for his attention at the same time. Jared misses his daughters but he's happy to spend a night with his boys. And he thinks, he's happy. He has his family and they're not crazy at all for having another baby. Who wouldn't want more after seeing Jimmy, Sienna, and Veronica or watching the way Jensen can manage all three of them without breaking a sweat.

Yeah, Jared doesn't know how he gets through the day sometimes but then times like these remind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp: [Double Take](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1435849)


End file.
